Deredere
A deredere, often written as dere-dere, refers to a character who is completely kind, happy, and energetic. Personality Deredere characters are very sweet and energetic, whose entire character archetype centres on their love for a single character. They are usually cheerful and happy and they tend to spread happiness to the ones around them. No matter what may happen, they quickly revert to their cheerful self. Derederes differ from the other types, like tsundere or yandere, as while they are indeed in love with someone, they are still able to develop their characters separate from them along a different path. The biggest difference between other deres and derederes is that derederes aren't even be fazed by another girl getting along with their main love, as long as they’re not doing anything harmful to them. They're even completely fine if their love starts to couple with another girl, because that’s just how nice they are. In the end, as long as he/she is happy, the deredere won’t kick up a huge fuss with whatever happens in the end. They’ll even be nice to all their rivals and have fun in the process. Derederes are not afraid to show their feelings to the hero, and try to encourage him to be in love with him. For the most part, they will eagerly cuddle up with the hero and hit on him. The hero usually is a bit reserved and their aggressiveness makes the hero uncomfortable. Meaning of the Name This may be the only character type that doesn’t have any abbreviation with the base "deredere" (デレデレ) word, although the definition isn’t simply "lovey dovey" like the other types. Characters with this Personality * Otome Arisugawa from Aikatsu! * Zessica Wong from Aquarion Evol * Yuki Abe from Nishitaro * Tsukasa Hiiragi from Lucky Star * Chiyo Sakura from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun * Rikka Takanashi from Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! * Kouko Kaga from Golden Time * Spain from Hetalia * Blanki from D.GG * Kise Ryouta from Kuroko no basket * Rinko Yamato from Ore Monogatari * Hanako Yamada from Yandere Simulator * Ruko Yokune from UTAU * Irisviel von Einzbern from Fate * Yuna from Final Fantasy X * Serafall Leviathan from High School DxD * Irina Shidou from High School DxD * Maria Oosawa from Canaan * Madoka Kaname from Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica * Sayaka Miki from Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica * Wadanohara from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea * Lala Deviluke from To Love-RU * Seira from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch '' * Fluffle Puff from ''Dan Vs FiM & Fluffle Puff Tales * Rinko Yamato from Ore Monogatari * Merry from Makura no Danshi * Yuigahama Yui from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru * Shinichi Katori from Tsurezure Children * Tatsumi from Orenchi no Furo Jijou * Maes Hughes from Fullmetal Alchemist & Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Gizmo from Gremlins * Tenka Kumo from Donten ni Warau * Spongebob Squarepants from Spongebob Squarepants * Nora Valkyrie from RWBY * Ed Wong from Cowboy Behop * Hay Lin from W.I.T.C.H * Lenalee Lee from D.Gray-man * Seras Victoria from Hellsing * Roman Bellic from GTA IV * Zeke from Heavy Metal * Edsel from Heavy Metal * The Israeli Girl from Ahmed and Salim * Hanna Shtreimel from the Shtreimels * Nurullah from The Breadwinner * Zaki from The Breadwinner * Shauzia from The Breadwinner * Rikku from Final Fantasy X * Rana Linchen from Freezing! * Issac Dian and Miria Harvent from Baccano * Lindsay from Total Drama * Katie and Sadie from Total Drama * Owen from Total Drama * Kitty from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club * Chika Fujiwara from Kaguya-sama: Love is War * Suzukaze Aoba: New Game! * pinkie pie from my little pony Gallery Deredere 2.png Deredere_3.jpg Deredere_4.gif Deredere_5.gif Deredere_6.jpg Category:Dere Category:Kind